


Debolezze

by rya_204



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Porn With Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Natasha era come quei fiocchi di neve che il vento trasportava sul suo davanzale da chissà dove; Steve la trovò raccolta sotto la coperta del divano, la finestra sigillata come sapeva di averla lasciata la sera prima.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	Debolezze

Natasha era come quei fiocchi di neve che il vento trasportava sul suo davanzale da chissà dove; Steve la trovò raccolta sotto la coperta del divano, la finestra sigillata come sapeva di averla lasciata la sera prima. Le uniche testimonianze di un’effrazione erano l’ammasso gocciolante di un soprabito sul termosifone e un paio di stivaletti sgualciti che, con le tomaie ripiegate tristemente all’ingiù e i lacci pendenti ai lati, nella penombra della stanza a Steve sembrarono la trasfigurazione grottesca di due marionette infelici.

In ginocchio, scostò appena la coperta e in punta di dita le accarezzò la sporgenza ossuta di un ginocchio, sfiorò le punte all’insù sfuggite dalla treccia e, docile, andò incontro alla mano con cui Natasha gli serrò la gola – dita arcuate a infrangersi contro la sua carne e a incendiargli i polmoni. Poi Natasha aprì gli occhi, abbassò il palmo e trasformò il tocco in una carezza protettiva. Sul collo rimase a pungere il rossore dei lividi, entrambi consapevoli che il siero li avrebbe erosi via con facilità, ma comunque Nat tamburellò con un dito appena sotto di loro e gli disse:  
– Scusa.  
– Per l’accoglienza o l’aver scassinato la mia finestra?  
Come risposta lei si tirò a sedere, si sfilò la maglia e sotto, quasi fosse stata una buccia protettiva, rivelò un corpo morbido e liscio. Steve l’afferrò da sopra le ginocchia e con dolcezza la fece scivolare dalla seduta del divano sul suo grembo, il busto di lei intrappolato tra il suo corpo e l’imbottitura rigida della base del divano.  
Sotto le dita, le costole di Natasha erano come la rigatura di una conchiglia e i seni bianchi come il guscio interno. Steve le baciò un seno, con la lingua a palpare la consistenza rugosa ed elastica del capezzolo e con un palmo a contenere la curva soda e fiera dell’altro seno. Li picchiettò entrambi con i polpastrelli e, da rosa sgranato, si scurirono. Quando strinse di nuovo un seno fra le labbra, la punta ora dura e sensibile, la incise piano con i denti e sotto di sé sentì il corpo di lei tenderglisi ancora più addosso.

Nat gli abbassò il pigiama quanto bastava, si sfilò i leggins per tutta la lunghezza di una gamba e lasciò il resto arrotolato intorno a un polpaccio, poi si sistemò sopra di lui e iniziò a dondolare.  
Steve si riempì le dita con la morbidezza delle sue cosce e con la rotondità ossuta dei suoi fianchi protesi in avanti. Sotto i polpastrelli sgranò una a una le sporgenze e le concavità delle sue vertebre, premendosela ancora più contro, la schiena di lei come un arco teso sotto il suo corpo e lui la sollevò per i fianchi e la riabbassò sulla sua erezione. Quando la vide bagnarsi le labbra, Steve si prese anche quelle.

Dopo, il cielo era tornato buio e grossi fiocchi di neve appannavano la visuale. A Natasha era bastata una piroetta e gli stivaletti e il cappotto le erano tornati addosso. Steve chiuse la finestra e fra l’anta e il davanzale incastrò la chiave di casa sua. L’avrebbe trovata, trovava sempre le sue debolezze.


End file.
